Parody Who
by A Girl Who Loves Tennant
Summary: A mixture of songs that I have altered to be about Doctor Who. It's gonna be a big mosh of lots of characters, if I can manage. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Doctor Who.
1. Forever Yours - Alex Day

**Forever Yours - Alex Day **

_A/N: Not all of the lyrics fit in perfectly. But I tried. Quite proud of this one._

We run away from Gelth zombies,

Although we try, it seems we just can't get any peace,

We just travel 'round in time and space,

All over the place,

And I am finally getting used to that.

That's just you and me, it's plain to see,

We only ever get into danger through discovery,

Be it Daleks or the Slitheen,

We've beat them as a team,

And I really am enjoying that.

Remember the time when we travelled through space?

And within a few hours, I had changed my face?

But I am still forever yours,

And you are still forever mine,

Now I own the ship that can go anywhere,

We'll never get tired of things that are there,

'Cause you will be forever mine,

And I am still forever yours.

Come on Tyler, have some indecency,

You know there's nothing you could say that would not impress me,

Did you just hear that howling sound?

A werewolf around Torchwood House?

Should that even be possible?

It's after the Queen! What does that mean?

We need to stop the wolf with diamond, quick, quick, Allons-Y!

All in the name of the monarchy,

Now we're Dame Rose and Sir Doctor,

And I am having trouble believing that!

Remember the time you got trapped in Pete's world?

I couldn't save you, we both got hurt.

And you will be forever mine,

And I will be forever yours,

Both worlds are sealed, they can't undone,

Rose Tyler, I- ... But you already know.

'Cause you will be forever mine,

And I will be forever yours.

(Instrumental)

Remember the time on that empty street?

From the moment I saw you, I lost control of my feet,

And you will be forever mine,

And I will be forever yours,

But a Dalek shot me, I fell to the ground,

I started to change, but not fully this time 'round,

'Cause you will be forever mine,

And I will be forever yours.

You will be forever mine,

I will be forever yours,

And I own the ship that can go anywhere.

_A/N: If there's a song you want me to do just drop a review or PM me._


	2. My Favourite Things - The Sound of Music

_A/N:Thank you to Guest:Ilovedrwho for reviewing, I'm working in your requested song._

**My Favourite Things - The Sound of Music**

Rose's great jumpers and Jack's cheesy pick-ups

Sarah-Jane's K9 and Mickey the Idiot

Donna being kind and Martha - who sings

These are a few of my favourite things

Dressing up like butlers and styling my hair

Wearing my Pinstripes and my Tux if it's there

Beating the Sycorax by quoting _The Lion King_

These are a few of my favourite things

Meeting new people and great, famous Authors

Hugging my friends and not getting slapped by their mothers

Tea and chips and edible ball bearings

These are a few of my favourite things

When my friends leave

When the Ood Sing

When I'm feeling sad

I simply remember my favourite things

And then I don't feel so bad

Rory in glasses and smiles on Amy,

Creatures being peaceful and speaking to babies

Bananas in fruit bowls are such cool happenings

These are a few of my favourite things

Dancing at Weddings and parties with Nibbles

Fezzes and Stestons and bow ties with scribbles

Showing Vincent Van Gogh all of his Paintings

These are a few of my favourite things

River in dresses with TARDIS blue sashes

Sonic Screwdrivers that have the Wood Setting

Battling monsters and running from strange beings

These are a few of my favourite things

When my fez died

When the Robots got Tricey

When I'm feeling sad

I simply remember my favourite things

And then I don't feel so bad

_A/N: A bit of Ten and Eleven there. Remember to Follow, favourite and review. Let me know if there is a song you want me to try. :')_


	3. With a little help from my Friends -

_A/N: Another which I already had made. Thank you to moonlight heartlightingstars and Cori Crow for reviewing. _

**With a little help from my friends - The Beatles **

What would you do if I blew up your job?

Would you ignore me or want to know more?

Your boyfriend is plastic, my ship's bigger on the inside

Now shut it, while I figure this out

Oh I can get by with no help from my friends

I'm a Time Lord, the last, with no friends

Mmm, I'm gonna try and get by with no friends

Do you see a transmitter?

Like a great big satellite dish?

Did I mention it travels in time?

You can come along, if you wish.

What do I do when my love is away?

(Don't worry Donna I'll be fine alone)

I'll go to a hospital and try and save the day

(Oh dear we've ended up on the Moon)

No, I'll be fine figuring it out with no friends

Yup, I can save half the planet, with no friends

Martha you'll get hurt if you're one of my friends!

This is just a DNA transfer

It was not affectionate at all

You could come for a trip if you want?

You've earned it after all you've done.

What the hell is Donna doing over there?

Is it more than coincidence that we found each other again?

We'll save the UK being turned into Adipose

You parked you car right near my TARDIS!

Oh, It'd be great if we could travel as friends

Not partners or anything just as friends.

Oh, we're gonna have a whale of a time just as friends

Come with me, Donna Noble

I just need a mate, that's all.

Not in that way! Just like a friend

I just don't want to travel alone

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,

Mmm, there's nobody better than my friends

Ooh, I have much, much more fun with my friends

Yes I will always protect my friends

I just love my friends

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to Follow, Favourite and Review. Like before, if there is any song you want me to try, just let me know._


End file.
